Yahari Ore Tachi no Family wa Maccigatteiru!
by RallFreecss
Summary: Kuroko dan Akashi, putra yang diadopsi oleh pasangan Aomine dan Kagami. Kira-kira, bagaimana kehidupan mereka ber-4 ya? Apalagi sekarang Kuroko dan Akashi sudah 13th, kira-kira hal menarik apa yang akan terjadi? Ayo cari tau! RnR [Sekuel dari AkaKuro no Family]
1. Chapter 1

Yak, muncul dengan judul berbeda yang entah apa arti dari judulnya, sekuel dari AkaKuro no Familypun di terbitkan~ waay~ waay~ Semoga kalian suka yaaa~ \^^/

* * *

**Title : **

**Yahari Ore Tachi no Family wa Maccigatteiru! **

**Note : **

**Sekuel dari AkaKuro no Family**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

Seperti biasa, kisah kita mulai ketika matahari bersinar di pagi hari. Namun kali ini, kita tidak akan disambut oleh suara pasukan cadel dan dua kurcaci imut. Melainkan oleh dua anak cowo usia 13 th yang super duper keren~ Tampang mereka dapat menyebabkan para gadis dan pria menjerit histeris. Yak mereka adalaaah~ Aomine dan Kagami~ eh, salah, Akashi dan Kuroko~ *plok plok plok*

Kuroko dan Akashi sibuk melahap sereal mereka. Sementara Kagami sibuk menyiapkan bekal untuk ketiga jagoannya.

"Too-san, hari ini kami akan diantar sampai sekolah bukan?" tanya Kuroko, Aomine mengangguk

"Tentu saja, hari ini kalian resmi jadi anak SMP bukan?" Aomine balik bertanya, Akashi dan Kuroko mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Kalian berkembang dengan cepat ya," ucap Kagami, Kuroko dan Akashi hanya senyum-senyum mendengar perkataan –uhuk- ibu –uhuk- mereka itu.

Yak, setelah melahap habis sarapan dan meneguk segelas susu yang selalu Kagami siapkan. Ketiganya berpamitan dan berangkat.

"Kami berangkat~"

"Hati-hati di jalan yaa~" Kagami melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, Kagami mengisi waktu luangnya dengan bermain basket di halaman belakang.

**Sementara itu,**

"Nah, jangan nakal ya di sekolah" nasehat Aomine, "Iya" jawab Kuroko dan Akashi kompak.

Mobil Aomine meninggalkan SMP Teiko itu, Kuroko dan Akashipun berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Seperti kejadian yang biasa terjadi saat mereka masih T to the K, dan saat mereka S to the D, pasukan anak perempuan dan laki-laki mengerumuni keduanya.

"Seperti biasa kita populer ya~" ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum,

"Ya, tapi Tetsuya. Aku tidak ingin kamu dekat dengan orang lain," perintah Akashi. Wah, wah, Akashi masih posesif seperti dulu ternyata yaa~ Ga berubah, cintanya kepada Kuroko tak berkurang sedikitpun! Salute! (y)

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggil Kuroko dan Akashi dari belakang.

"Ano, murid yang nama belakangnya tidak diketahui!"

Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh, yah, mereka sering dipanggil demikian, sejak T to the K, S to the D, hingga sekarang.

"Ano, nama belakang kami adalah Aomine" ucap Kuroko,

"Tapi banyak yang memanggil kalian dengan panggilan Kuroko dan Akashi" ucapnya

"Anggap saja itu panggilan akrab" tambah Akashi.

"Oh, baiklah, Aomine bersaudara. Tolong beritahukan pada orang tua kalian, bahwa hari ini pertemuannya di mulai pukul 11" jelasnya

"Um, ngomong-ngomong, bapak ini siapa ya?" tanya Kuroko

"Oh, aku Kiyoshi Teppei, aku wali kelas 7-1" jelasnya, Kuroko ber-oh ria.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, maaf tapi orang tua kami tidak bisa menghadiri pertemuan ini." Ungkap Akashi, Teppei mengerutkan alisnya

"Ada apa?" tanya Tapai, ehem, Teppei,

"Keduanya sibuk bekerja, sehingga tidak dapat hadir. Jadi akan diwakilkan oleh kerabat kami, Dr. Midorima" jelas Kuroko. Teppei mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah tidak masalah, selamat bersenang-senang" ujar Teppei.

Kuroko dan Akashi memperhatikan orang yang bakal jadi walikelas mereka itu.

"Dia sangat besar ya," Kuroko berdecak kagum, Akashi melirik Kuroko,

"Tapi aku jauh lebih hebat darinya!" protes Akashi, Kuroko mengelus-elus kepala Akashi.

"Iya-iya, Akashi yang paling hebat," puji Kuroko, Akashi benar-benar menyukai saat-saat Kuroko memuji dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

* * *

Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, sekolah berakhir, begitu pula pertemuan dengan orang tua itu. Akashi dan Kuroko buru-buru menemui si Wortel, uhuk uhuk, Midorima maksudnya.

"Maaf merepotkan, Dr. Midorima" ujar Kuroko, Midorima menggeleng.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula, Author yang memaksaku melakukan ini memberikan lucky item hari ini, _nanodayo_" tukas Midorima,

"Ini lucky itemnya?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk sebuah garpu silver dari anime K*rosh*tsu*ji yang terletak di saku kemeja Midorima.

Si surai hijau itu hanya angguk-angguk. Kemudian Midorima menyodorkan setumpuk kertas pada Akashi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Akashi, Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Hasil rapat tadi, _nanodayo_" jawab Midorima, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, _nanodayo_"

"Terimakasih ya, Dr. Midorima!" seru Kuroko. Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan menuju gerbang akhirat, ehem, uhuk, gerbang sekolah yang saya maksud. Di sana, berdirilah seorang pemuda cool, dengan kulit tan, berseragam kepolisian lengkap.

Siapa lagi sih yang punya kulit eksotis kaya dia selain, -ohok- Ahomine –ohok- tercinta kita~ Anak-anak perempuan seperti biasa mengerumuni si Aomine. Namun Aomine tak bergeming, karena ia sudah memiliki Kagami di rumah.

"Maaf membuat menunggu, Too-san" ucap Kuroko,

"Yo, Ahomine, menarik perhatian seperti biasa ya~ Sepertinya Kaa-san harus tau soal ini" kata Akashi, perkataannya itu benar-benar terasa seperti sindiran yang sangat menusuk bagi seorang Aomine. Namun, dapat kita katakan ia sudah kebal. Karena Akashi mulai sering mengucapkan kaliamat itu sejak masuk T to the K~

Setelah Kuroko dan Akashi menaiki mobil, Aomine langsung tancap gas, melaju menuju rumah. Tampaknya Aomine benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Kagami.

* * *

**Sesampainya di rumah~**

"Kami pulang~" seru ketiganya kompak, "Ara, selamat datang~" sambut Kagami

Kagami memberikan ciuman selamat datang bagi kedua putranya, jangan lupakan, Aomine yang benar-benar menyukai service yang satu ini. Mengapa? Karena, Kagami yang menciumnya, bukan Aomine yang mencium Kagami. Lah? Terus specialnya di mana? Ah, itu urusan keluarga mereka! Kita ga boleh ngurusin keluarga orang!

Makan siang sudah menanti di meja makan, dengan bersemangat Aomine, Kuroko, dan Akashi melahap semua masakan Kagami, hingga tak tersisa apapun. [bukan berarti piring, sendok sama garpunya juga dimakan loh ya!]

"Hmm~ Masakan Kaa-san selalu nomor satu~" puji Kuroko,

"Aku akan belajar masak lebih giat, agar bisa menyaingi Kaa-san!" Akashi membara, terbakar semangat,

"Tak salah aku memilih mu, Kagami sayang~" ucap Aomine genit, Kagami langsung melempari Aomine dengat panci. Takut menjadi korban salah sasaran seperti biasanya, Kuroko dan Akashipun segera undur diri.

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk manis di ruang keluarga sambil mengerjakan tugas rumah yang diberikan guru mereka.

"Padahal baru masuk, tapi kalian sudah dapat tugas rumah ya?" Aomine duduk di sofa. Kuroko dan Akashi mengangguk dengan lemasnya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti" Kuroko mulai merasa putus asa, dan Akashipun mulai berusaha menyemangati Kuroko.

"Don't mind, Tetsu! Mungkin Ahomine ini bisa membantu" tukas Akashi sambil tertawa laknat. Aomine mengepal tangannya, ingin sekali rasanya ia menghujani kepala putranya itu dengan pukulan. Tetapi, karena menyakiti anak-anak adalah larangan mutlak dari Kagami, Aomine tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Author! Ini semua gara-gara kau mengajarkan hal ga penting pada anakku!" dengus Aomine dalam hari.

"Too-san, tolong artikan yang ini!" pinta Kuroko, ia menyodorkan buku tugas rumah kepunyaannya itu.

"_Our time is short, this is our fate, I'm yours_" Aomine memperkerjakan otaknya secara paksa, hingga akhirnya kepalanya ber-asap.

"Ahomine ternyata benar-benar seorang Ahomine :v" ledek Akashi, Kagami menghampiri ketiganya.

"Akashi, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Nasihat Kagami, Akashi mengangguk, ia menunduk. Entah kenapa, Akashi nurut banget sama Kagami, mungkin karena Kuroko juga nurut sama Kagami ya? Yah, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Kaa-san, bisa terjemahkan yang ini?" tanya Kuroko,

"Waktu kita pendek, ini adalah takdir kita, aku adalah milikmu"

"Wooh, Kaa-san hebat!" Kuroko kembali terkagum-kagum

"Ya benar~ Tidak seperi Ahomine ini :v" Akashi mulai menggoda Aomine,

"Kau ini yaa!" Acara kejar-kejaranpun terjadi, benar-benar keluarga yang damai yaa~

_**T to the B to the C~ TBC~**_

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Memuaskan? Ga Memuaskan? Perlu dilanjutkan atau kita akhiri di sini saja dan melanjutkan kehidupan ketika Kuroko dan Akashi masih cadel? Yah, semua keputusan ada di tangan kalian semua Readers~

Sekuel Pertama : AkaKuro no Family


	2. Chapter 2

Yah, berhubung, (ga) banyak yang minta lanjutin, jadi saya (ga) lanjutin~ Yaak~ Chap 2 update~ ^^/ Waay, hepi reading, jangan lupa siapin kantung muntahan dan duduk deket telpon, supaya gampang buat menghubungi Rumah Sakit terdekat yaa~ :*

* * *

**Title : **

**Yahari Ore Tachi no Family wa Maccigatteiru! **

**Note : **

**Sekuel dari AkaKuro no Family**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

Pagi yang indah menyambut chapter ke-dua dari _Yahari Ore blablabla_. Kagami menyibak groden yang menutupi jendela kamar putra kesayangannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalian berdua cepat bangun!" perintah Kagami, Kuroko dan Akashi bangkit dari alam tidurnya, jangan lupakan rambut _'bangun tidur'_ mereka yang sukses membuat warga sekampung ketawa ngakak.

"Selamat Pagi, Kaa-san" ucap Kuroko dan Akashi kompak sambil mengucek-ngucek mata mereka. Kagami segera '_menggiring_' kedua putranya itu menuju kamar mandi. Setelah keduanya sampai di kamar mandi, Kagami berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju perhentian berikutnya.

"Daiki! Daiki! Ayo cepat bangun!" Kagami menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh besar suaminya itu. Namun, pria berkulit tan itu malah kembali menarik selimutnya.

"Aku masih mengantuk!" keluhnya, Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil!" bujuk Kagami, si surai biru masih meringkuk di atas kasur King Sizenya itu.

"Aomine Daiki!" Kagami mulai meninggikan suaranya, pria yang dipanggil Aomine Daiki itupun akhirnya mengalah dan bangkit dari tempat tidur empuknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah" Aomine duduk dan mengcek-ngucek matanya. Kagami tersenyum puas melihat suaminya kini telah bangun dari tidurnya. Kagami berjalan menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba.. Chuu~ /

"Da-Daiki!" "Kau lupa morning kiss ku!" "Jangan lakukan secara tiba-tiba!"

Aomine berjalan meninggalkan Kagami yang wajahnya kini semerah rambut Akashi, asap keluar dari telinga Kagami. Aomine terkekeh melihat tingkah –uhuk- istrinya –uhuk- yang sangat kekanakan itu.

_**5 menit berlalu~**_

Aomine, beserta dua jagoannya, kini telah duduk manis di meja makan. Menikmati waffles yang dibuat oleh Kagami sepenuh hati. Jangan lupa vanila shake special Kagami menemani mereka. Seperti biasa, Kagami tengah sibuk menyiapkan bekal untuk ketiganya.

"Too-san, hari ini kami akan pulang agak telat. Jadi tidak perlu dijemput" ucap Kuroko,

"Ada apa? Ikut aktivitas klub?" tanya Kagami dari dapur, Kuroko dan Akashi mengangguk kompak. Aomine menyeruput kopinya.

"Klub apa?" tanya Aomine, "Ahomine tumben peduli"

"Akashi, ga boleh begitu" nasihat Kuroko, Akashi Cuma nyengir, aura hitam yang muncul entah darimana, mengelilingi tubuh Aomine.

"Aku baru menyadari hal ini, tapi kami berdua benar-benar seperti anak Kaa-san dan Too-san ya" ujar Kuroko disertai senyuman manis,

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Akashi, "Ituloh, rambut Akashi merah seperti punya Kaa-san, dan milikku biru seperti punya Too-san" jelas Kuroko. _[Jujur, author sendiri juga baru sadar loh :v]_ Suasana menjadi sunyi, krik krik krik,

"Bicara apa sih, kalian berduakan memang anak kami" tukas Kagami, Aomine tersenyum,

"Ya, anak yang kami besarkan dengan susah payah," tambah Aomine sambil mengacak-acak rambut Akashi dengan gemasnya. Meledaklah tawa ke-empatnya, wajah bahagia menyertai mereka. Ah~ Benar-benar keluarga yang menyenangkan yaa~

* * *

_**Di Sekolah, **_

Seperti biasa, kedatangan mobil biru dengan plat ****, mengundang perhatian masa.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam!" Aomine melambaikan tangan dan langsung tanncap gas. Kuroko dan Akashi secara kompak mengayunkan tangan mereka, membalas lambaian sang Ayah tersayang.

"Yah, selamat pagi Aomine bersaudara" sapa Teppei, Kuroko membalas sapaan itu dengan sapaan, sementara Akashi... *stare*stare* CUEK!

"Akashi, kenapa tidak membalas sapaan Kiyoshi-sensei?" tanya Kuroko, Akashi menoleh.

"Aku tidak mau" jawabnya, "Tapi, Akashi.."

"Tetsu, kamu lupa? Semua perkataanku adalah mutlak, tidak ada yang boleh melawan!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akashi memang selalu benar." Akashi tersenyum puas kemudian mengacak-acak rambut saudaranya itu.

* * *

_**Di Kelas**_,

Mereka tiba di _Kapal Pecah_, ehem, ruang kelas 7-1. Entah mengapa ruang kelas ini benar-benar terlihat seperti _kapal pecah_ -_- Bahkan lebih parah. Semua siswa sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Ada yang konser, ada yang kumur-kumur, ada yang nyinden, ada yang tidur, bahkan yang ingin mencoba menguasai bahasa alienpun ada. _[Kelas macam apa ini?]_ Akashi dan Kuroko langsung duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Dalam sekejap, keduanya langsung dikelilingi oleh para anak perempuan yang entah muncul darimana.

"Kuroko, nanti kita makan bersama ya!" "Jangan! Sama aku aja!" "Aku saja!" "Aku!"

Akashi sudah mulai sibuk dengan guntingnya, kesal melihat saudaranya itu digoda oleh para gadis centil. Sampai para gadis yang dari tadi menanyainya dihiraukannya. Dianggap seperti butiran debu yang tertiup angin.

"Maaf, tapi, aku harus makan siang bersama saudaraku" jawab Kuroko, jangan lupa wajah sedatar dinding yang selalu Kuroko gunakan saat berhadapan dengan para gadis.

Semua gadis yang mengerumuni Kuroko tampak kecewa,

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali" "Lain kali ya~" "Lain kesempatan, janji yaa!"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan, semua anak perempuan yang tadi berkumpul sekarang bubar seperti orang-orang yang udah dapet sembako hasil rebutan (?)

"Tetsu? Apa tidak masalah?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko menoleh, memasang wajah ramah yang biasa ia gunakan saat di rumah.

"Kalau aku menerimanya, Akashi akan marah" jelas Kuroko, Akashi tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, ia langsung memeluk erat Kuroko.

"Tetsu~ Aku mencintai muu~ :*" "Aku juga, Akashi"

Yak, begitulah kisah cinta antara kakak dan adik yang begitu mengharukan (?) ini ._.a Abaikan saja narasi gila hasil ketikan Author sarap ini.

* * *

_**Di rumah, **_

Kagami sibuk memotong semua bahan makanan, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jam. Menanti kepulangan jagoannya.

Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Seharusnya Aomine sudah pulang dari tadi, namun batang hidungnya tak kunjung muncul. Kalau soal Akashi dan Kuroko, Kagami tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Halo, Daiki?" Kagami menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kirinya.

"Eh? Pulang terlambat?" ekspresi Kagami berubah, alisnya turun, ia tampak kecewa.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Hati-hati ya, Daiki," Kagami mengakhiri panggilan kepada suaminya itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Aomine punya pekerjaan lebih banyak hari ini sehingga tidak bisa pulang seperti biasanya.

Kagami melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Sejujurnya, Kagami benar-benar bosan hanya bisa diam di rumah, dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Namun, ini adalah permintaan terbesar Aomine. "Aku tidak ingin kau digoda orang lain," begitulah alasan si surai biru itu.

Kini, matahari mulai ternggelam, Kagami melirik jam,

"Sudah jam segini, belum ada yang pulang" gumam Kagami, tiba-tiba ponsel Kagami berdering.

"Halo, Kaa-san?" terdengar suara Kuroko dari seberang sana,

"Tetsu, kalian kemana? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Kagami harap-harap cemas.

"Maaf, kami akan pulang telat, ada acara penyambutan anggota baru klub basket"

Kagami menghelas nafas, "Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu larut ya!" pesan Kagami,

Percakapan mereka berakhir hingga di sana. Kagami menghela nafas panjang, ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dan menyantap makan malamnya. Hidangan bagian Kuroko, Akashi, dan Aomine ia letakkan di kulkas.

Setelah selesai makan, Kagami memutuskan untuk menonton TV,

"Yah, sekalian menunggu mereka pulanglah" pikir Kagami, tangan besarnya mengotak-atik remote, mencari siaran yang sesuai moodnya saat ini. Namun, tak ada yang menarik hatinya. Tanpa sadar, mata Kagami menjadi sangat berat, ia berusaha melawan kantuk, namun akhirnya, Kagami terjatuh ke dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

_**KLEK! BLAM! **_

"Kami pulang!" seru Aomine, Akashi, dan Kuroko kompak. Kepulangan mereka disambut oleh Kagami yang telah tertidur pulas di depan TV yang masih menyala.

"Kaa-san pasti menunggu kita" kata Kuroko, Aomine tersenyum kecil,

"Kalian segeralah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Biar Too-san yang urus Kaa-san"

"Jangan apa-apakan Kaa-san ya," pesan Akashi iseng, Aomine hanya bisa nyengir mendengar pesan dari putranya itu.

Aomine duduk di samping Kagami, dielusnya rambut merah kepunyaan Kagami.

"Benar-benar ceroboh, tertidur di sini dan pintu tidak terkunci" tutur Aomine,

Aomine menggendong Kagami menuju kamar, sepertinya, hal ini membuat Kagami terbangun.

"Oh, Daiki, selamat datang," ucap Kagami yang baru saja terbangun,

"Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh, ini akan jadi hukuman yang pantas untuk mu, Kagami Taiga" Aomine melayangkan ciuman pada Kagami yang kini masih ia gendong ala Bridal Style. Yak, sebuah ciuman panas tepat pada bibir Kagami. Aomine melumat bibir Kagami. Kehabisan oksigen Aomine melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Hhhh, Da-daiki, jangan lakukan tiba-tiba!" protes Kagami, Aomine hanya tersenyum, kemudian kembali memberikan ciuman pada bibir Kagami. Aomine terus-terusan memberikan ciuman pada Kagami berkali-kali, hingga kini mereka tiba di kamar.

Yah, marilah kita akhiri chapter kali ini sampai disini, agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Authorpun harus segera memastikan apakah Akashi dan Kuroko melihat kejadian ini atau tidak. Kalau begitu, byee-nee~

_To be continued~_

* * *

Yak, chapter 2 O to the Wa to the Ri, OWARI~ Yah gimana? Lagi-lagi garing ya? Ga memuaskan? T^T Ah, Author benar-benar kehilangan sentuhan ajaib andalan Author ya? T^T /nangisdipojokkan/ Yah, makasi banget kalo anda-anda sekalian masi mau membaca cerita nista seperti ini T^T Yah, dilanjutin ato ngga itu tergantung dari reaksi anda-anda sekalian pemirsah~ Yak~ Aishiteruuu~ :*


	3. Chapter 3

Yaah, ini chap ke-3 bener kan? Maaf ya, updatenya telat T^T Author dapat tiket perjalanan gratis ke dunia mimpi soalnya T^T Uhuk Uhuk, tanpa banyak cincong lagi, marilah kita mulai membaca~ Hepi Reading minna~

* * *

**Title : **

**Yahari Ore Tachi no Family wa Maccigatteiru! **

**Note : **

**Sekuel dari AkaKuro no Family**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

"Tetsuya, ayo cepat! Nanti jam istirahatnya keburu habis!" Kuroko berlari-lari kecil, berusaha menutup jarak antara dia dan Akashi.

"Tu-tunggu! Akashi!" rengek Kuroko, tangannya terus menggenggam bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Kagami dengan sepenuh hati.

Hari ini keduanya berencana untuk makan siang di atap sekolah, Akashi tampak bersemangat akan hal ini. Keduanya berlari-lari kecil menuju atap sekolah. Kenapa lari-lari kecil? Karena kalau lari kenceng-kenceng, bisa-bisa keduanya diseret ke ruang osis.

Keduanya hampir tiba di tempat tujuan, hanya tinggal menaiki tangga. Saat Kuroko berbelok dan hendak menaiki anak tangga pertama... BRUK!

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak sengaja," orang yang menabrak Kuroko itu langsung pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kuroko dan bekalnya yang kini sudah bertaburan di lantai. Akashi yang melihat kejadian itu langsung naik pitam. Ia hendak mengejar dan menghakimi pelakunya, namun Kuroko menghentikannya.

"Akashi-kun, sudahlah tidak apa..." ujar Kuroko, air mata Kuroko menggenang, Akashi buru-buru mendekap Kuroko. Ia menghapus air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja itu. Mengelus rambut sebiru langit itu perlahan, mencoba menenangkan pemuda mungil itu.

"Tetsuya, jangan menangis. Dan apa-apaan kau ini, menambahkan embel-embel 'kun' " celetuk Akashi, tangan kanannya masih mengelus rambut super halus itu.

"Ma-maaf Akashi, tapi, bekal itu dibuat Kaa-chan dengan sepenuh hati," Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya Kuroko lekat-lekat.

"Kau bisa makan bekal puya ku, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi, Kuroko menggeleng,

"Tidak Akashi, itukan punya Akashi, aku tidak bisa..." jari telunjuk Akashi menempel di bibir Kuroko, memotong kalimat yang belum selesai itu.

"Tetsuya, apa kau lupa bahwa semua kalimatku adalah mutlak?" tanya Akashi,

"Baiklah," Kurokopun akhirnya menuruti perintah saudaranya itu. Di temani sinar matahari dan angin yang menyejukkan, keduanya menikmati bekal mereka. Yah, tentu saja mereka berbagi bekal, karena bagi Kuroko sangat tidak adil jika hanya dia yang makan.

"Tetsuya, buka mulut mu," Akashi menyodorkan tamagoyaki ke mulut Kuroko. Kurokopun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Enauk cekali!" tukas Kurok dengan mulut penuh, Akashi tersenyum.

"Jangan bicara ketika mulutmu penuh, Tetsuya." Nasihat Akashi, Kuroko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, jangan lupa, rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Kuroko.

Setelah melahap habis menu utama, Akashi memberikan ice cream vanila pada Kuroko yang entah dia dapat dari mana -_- Akashi mulai menjilati ice cream cherrynya, sementara Kuroko

_**PLEK!**_ Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sunyi. Kuroko memandagi ice creamnya yang kini sudah tergeletak di lantai. Mata Kuroko kembali berair, Akashi mulai panik sendiri.

Semut-semut berdatangan mengerumuni ice cream yang kini bentuknya sudah tidak jelas itu. Kuroko menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya pelan. Akashi berusaha menenangkan Kuroko.

"Ja-jangan menangis, Tetsuya! Ini kau bisa makan milikku!" Kuroko menoleh kemudian membuka mulut mungilnya,

"Akashi, semut-semut itu pasti menikmati ice cream ku kan? Mereka pasti senang."

Akashi langsung cengo di tempat. Tiba-tiba cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mengelilingi Kuroko, seolah-olah sepasang sayang besar nan indah tumbuh di punggung Kuroko.

"_Aah, terlalu menyilaukan! Kau terlalu baik Tetsuya! Aku jadi ingin menikahi mu!"_ jerit Akashi dalam hatinya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan suara batin barusan ya? Kira-kira apa? Hng, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan.

Dari atap sekolah yang tentram dan damai, marilah kita menuju kantor kepolisian. Eh, tunggu, kalo ke sana kita mau ngapain? Err, yah, buat chapter ini ayo kita fokus ke AkaKuro dulu yaa~

* * *

Setelah menyantap makan siang mereka, Akashi dan Kuroko bergegas kembali menuju kelas. Mereka harus bergerak cepat, sebelum bel berbunyi. Syukurlah, mereka tiba tepat waktu. Keduanya langsung duduk manis di bangku mereka, Teppeipun memasuki kelas untuk memberikan pelajaran pada siswa-siswanya tercinta.

Jam pelajaran berlalu dengan cepat, bak air mengalir. Bel berbunyi nyaring, menandakan bahwa sekolah berakhir. Kuroko dan Akashi bergegas menuju ruang olang raga, mereka akan mengikuti latihan basket hari ini.

Karena kemampuan Akashi yang luar biasa, ia diangkat menjadi kapten tim basket SMP Teiko. Sedangkan Kuroko, karena ia tidak terlalu bagus dalam bermain basket, dan fisiknya yang lemah, ia tak dapat memasuki tim utama.

* * *

Hari mulai gelap, seharusnya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di ruang olahraga ini. Namun, suara gesekan antara sepatu dan lapangan basket yang menciptakan melodi indah masih terdengar. Keringat terus bertetesan, menari dibawah gelapnya malam. Jangan-jangan i-itu adalah hantu!? Eh? Sejak kapan hantu bisa keringatan ya? ._.a

Akashi yang tengah mencari Kurokopun terperangah melihat pemandangan itu, iapun sempat berfikir bahwa itu adalah arwah senior yang meninggal sebelum winter cup dan ingin balas dendam. _[emang ada yang begituan?]_ Akashi yang biasanya gagah dan berani menjadi sedikit gentar, ia menelan ludah, memberanikan diri untuk menyalakan lampu ruangan itu. Setelah lampu menyala, didapatinya seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah, **Tukang Bakso** di komplek rumahnya! Soo Baksooo~ Ok, ok, itu kekeliruan jari Author yang tergelincir _[*author dilempar ke laut*]_

Sosok itu adalah, orang yang sangat berharga bagi Akashi,

"Tetsuya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko mengusap keringat yang bertetesan membasahi wajahnya,

"Akashi, itu, aku sedang latihan," jawab Kuroko,

"Ya, aku juga sudah tau kalau kau sedang latihan," kata Akashi, Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya, memandang aneh Akashi,

"Kalau begitu kenapa bertanya?" Kuroko melontarkan pertanyaan, Akashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Ya maksudku, kenapa latihan semalam ini? Sendirian lagi," jelas Akashi,

"Kalau begitu tolong lontarkan pertanyaan yang tepat, jangan betele-tele, Akashi." Pinta Kuroko. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi ingin sekali menjitak kepala Kuroko yang baru kali ini menceramahinya seperti itu. Akashi menghela nafas,

"Baiklah, baiklah, kenapa latihan semalam ini?" Kuroko menunduk,

"Karena aku lemah, aku tidak sekuat Akashi," ujar Kuroko, Akashi terperangah,

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban, aku ingin menjadi sekuat Akashi." Lanjut Kuroko,

"Aku tidak ingin selalu berjalan di belakang Akashi, aku ingin..." sebuah ciuman hangat hingga di dahi Kuroko, dan ciuman itu sukses membungkam ocehan Kuroko. Akashi melepaskan ciuman itu,

"Tetsuya, tidak peduli selemah apa, kau bukanlah beban. Kalau Tetsuya memang tidak memiliki kekuatan, maka aku akan melindungi mu!" Akashi mendekap Kuroko erat-erat, Kuroko membalas dekapan itu, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Akashi.

"Dan aku juga tidak ingin Tetsuya berjalan di belakang ku. Aku ingin Tetsuya berjalan di sampingku, menjadi pendamping ku."

Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar perkataan Akashi yang menurutnya sangat menyentuh itu. Kuroko membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Akashi. Akashi mencium rambut biru Kuroko, meresapi aroma saudaranya itu.

_Aku akan melindungi mu, dengan sepenuh hati, Tetsuya. _

* * *

_**O ma To The Ke, OMAKE, **_

"Daiki, sepertinya kita dari tadi ga ada nongol ya?" keluh Kagami, Aomine mengangguk,

"Pasti si Author itu melupakan keberadaan kita sebagai peran penting!" gerutu Aomine, _deathglare_ mematikan (?) dilayangkan pada Author yang ga berdosa _[*dilempar ke gunung kelud*] _

"Apa? Apa?" Aomine menarik kerah baju Author,

"Oi! Oi! Kenapa kami ga ada nongol dari tadi!?" tanya Aomine, Author memalingkan pandangannya, Kagami muncul dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Aku harap kau siap dengan hukumannya, au-thor~" Sesuatu di tangannya itu... itu... adalah... masakan paling legendaris... itu adalah... Kare hasil latihan masak juru masak paling legendaris yang mana masakanya dapat melayangkan nyawa dalam satu suapan _[*digerek*]_ Kare buatan... AIDA RIKO!

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati~" ucap Kagami dan Aomine sambil tersenyum licik,

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku belum mau matiii! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

_**T to the B to the C, TBC~**_

* * *

Ohok, ohok, ohok, yah, gomen telat update a Eiya ngomong-ngomong ini ceritanya kok jadi begini ya? Kemana kegilaan yang biasa author ciptakan? Kemana!? Kemana!?

Yah, itu ga penting, yang lebih penting adalah apakah para readers menikmatinya? ._. Memuaskan kah? Tidak memuaskan kah? /\ Ahh, semoga saja kisah gaje ini dapat memuaskan mata-mata anda sekalian (y) Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ Aishiteruu~ :*


	4. Chapter 4

Yah, gomen, updatenya telat ssu a Author keasyikan nonton anime Amne*ia jadi ikutan lupa buat Update kisah gagal ini T^T Baiklah, tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama, marilah kita langsung memasuki kisah nista ini, whahahahahahhaaa [*ketawa laknat*]

* * *

**Title : **

**Yahari Ore Tachi no Family wa Maccigatteiru! **

**Note : **

**Sekuel dari AkaKuro no Family**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

Ah, ini sebuah keajaiban karena kita dapat bertemu lagi yah. Setelah makan Kare persembahan dari Aomine dan Kagami -_- Ah, kalian ga punya waktu buat dengerin ocehan Author ya. Okelah, kita langsung k TKP aja,

Hari itu hari Minggu, keluarga kecil itu tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Tampaknya mereka sedang melihat album foto.

"Foto ini.." Kuroko memandangi sebuah foto, Kagami, Akashi, dan Aomine mendekat.

"Oh, foto inikan.." "Saat Tetsu dan Akashi TK dulu."

Kuroko mengangguk, ia tampak tersenyum kecil,

"Kalau ga salah, waktu itu ada anak yang iri pada kita karena punya 2 ayahkan?" ujar Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk, Aomine dan Kagami hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Waktu itu anak itu menangis dan mengadu pada ibunya. Kalau tidak salah dia bilang.." Kuroko berusaha mengingat kejadian hari itu,

"Dia bilang begini _'Mama, aku juga mau punya 2 papa seperti mereka..'_ begitu bukan?" Akashi meniru cara bicara anak itu. Tawa Kagami dan Aomine meledak melihat kelakuan Akashi. Kuroko yang jarang-jarang tertawapun ikut-ikutan.

"Ah, Tetsuya ikut tertawa." Akashi menunjuk wajah Kuroko, Kuroko berdehem, uhuk uhuk, dan kembali berwajah datar. Akhir-akhir ini, Kuroko sering sekali berwajah datar, walaupun hal itu sebenarnya hal biasa, namun kali ini, benar-benar lebih datar dari biasanya.

Kalau kalian tanya mengapa? Author juga ga tau ding .-. Tanya aja sama rumput yang bergoyang, readers-tachi.

Mereka masih terus membolak-balik halaman demi halaman album foto itu. Hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah foto. Di foto itu, Kuroko terkulai lemas di tempat tidur,

"Ah, kalau yang ini, saat Tetsu sakit kan?" ujar Aomine, Akashi dan Kagami mengangguk kompak. Kuroko hanya diam melihat ekspresi Akashi, Aomine, dan Kagami yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh, "_Tidak seperti biasanya_," pikir Kuroko.

"Saat itu kita semua berpikir Tetsuya tidak akan tertolong lagi," ujar Kagami sambil mengenang kejadian waktu itu. Tampaknya Kuroko tidak ingat yang satu ini. Ingatannya samar-samar, antara ingat dan tidak, jangan-jangan Kuroko juga ketularan penyakit Amnesianya Author ya? _[sejak kapan Amnesia menular?]_

"Saat itu, yang benar-benar putus asa itu Akashi kan?" kata Aomine sambil melirik Akashi,

"Ahomine diam saja!" perintah Akashi ketus, Akashi memalingkan pandangannya,

"Oya? Oya? Akashi malu-malu," goda Aomine, Akashi mengepal tangannya,

"Kalau aku bilang diam ya diam, dasar Ahomine!" gerutu Akashi, Aomine menyeringai,

"E? Aku baru menemukan anak durhaka seperti mu, mau di kutuk jadi batu kamu?" entah kenapa hari ini Aomine sangat senang menggoda putranya yang satu ini.

Akashi memalingkan kepalanya, ia hanya diam, tampaknya ia ingin jadi anak baik hari ini.

"Memangnya saat itu aku kenapa?" tanya Kuroko, semuanya hanya cengo mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko itu,

"Eh? Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Aomine, Kuroko menggeleng,

"Benar-benar tak ingat?" tanya Kagami, lagi-lagi Kuroko menggeleng, Akashi langsung buru-buru memeluk Kuroko,

"Tetsuya, orang mencurigakan itu tidak melakukan hal buruk padamu kan?!" tanya Akashi, Kuroko lagi lagi menggeleng. Anak ini, apa dia Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kah?

"Waktu itu, Tetsuya keracunan makanan." Jelas Kagami, Aomine dan Akashi mengangguk-angguk.

"Waktu itu, Tetsuya sendirian di rumah, jadi terlambat di bawa ke rumah sakit." Tambah Akashi, Aomine mengadah, kemudian menatap wajah Kuroko.

"Kau tau? Saat itu Akashi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dia bilang, itu kesalahannya. Tetsu keracunan karena kelalaiannya." Kata Aomine sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Akashi.

"Tapi syukurlah, waktu itu Tetsuya selamat ya." Ucap Kagami sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko, Aomine mengangguk setuju,

"Kalau Tetsu sampai tak tertolong, anak ini pasti sudah bunuh diri dari dulu." Aomine mengacak-acak rambut merah Akashi, anak itu tampak marah pada Aomine.

"Ahomine, aku bukan anak kecil!" keluh Akashi, Aomine terkekeh.

Mereka kembali menjelajahi album foto itu. Hingga mereka tiba pada sebuah halaman.

"Ara, foto ini," gumam Kagami, "Foto inikan..." Aomine membuat ekspresi serius,

"Wah, Ahomine berekspresi aneh!" seu Akashi, "Sebenarnya ini foto apa?" tanya Kuroko

Kagami menoleh, kemudia menggeleng, "Ntahlah," jawabnya,

Kuroko dan Akashi langsung cengo ditempat. Aomine dan Kagami hanya cengengesan.

Tangan Kuroko trus menelusuri album foto itu, tangannya berhenti ketika matanya menemukan sebuah foto, itu adalah foto ketika ia dan Akashi lulus dari SD.

"Oh, kalau yang ini, kalau ga salah.." Aomine mencoba menerawang,

"Oke, aku menyerah." Ucap Aomine, "Wah, cepatnya! Too-san mudah sekali menyerah,"

"Aku heran dia bisa menjadi orang tua ku," kata Akashi, kata-kata itu benar-benar menusuk bagi Aomine, Kagami menepuk-nepuk punggung suami tercintanya itu.

"Ayolah, jangan bersedih." Bujuk Kagami, Aomine langsung pundungan di pojokkan, nemenin Author yang sibuk mengetik kisah ini, _[ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Author ngetiknya dipojokkan ya?] _

Kagami berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Wah! Jangan-jangan 'itu'.." seru Kuroko, Kagami tersenyum,

"Iya ini adalah 'itu' " balas Kagami, "Ngomong-ngomong, 'itu' apa?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba, Kagami nyaris menjatuhkan barang bawaannya, Akashi dan Aomine cengo ditempat.

"Ini," Kagami menyodorkan 'itu' pada Kuroko, "Wooh, apel yang dibalut caramel!"

"Oh, inikan, biasanya Tetsuya merengek minta dibelikan saat ada festival. Tapi selalu kehabisan." Ujar Akashi, Kagami dan Aomine mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau sudah begitu, Tetsu pasti langsung ngambek seharian. Tidak mau makan." Tambah Aomine,

"Benar-benar. Kalau sudah begitu, kita hanya bisa menunggu Tetsu pergi ke dapur dengan sendirinya ketika ia sudah kelaparan." Lanjut Kagami.

"Sekarang sudah tidak seperti itu lagi!" bantah Kuroko, Akashi mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko. "Justru kita ingin melihatnya lagi loh! Habis saat Tetsuya ngambek itu sangat lucu, iya kan?" Akashi menoleh pada Aomine dan Kagami, meminta dukungan. Keduanya mengangguk. "Tolong hentikan, itu tidak menyenangkan." Dengus Kuroko. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang super kocak. Kalau ditanya gimana sih, khayalkan sendiri ya Readers Tachi~

Mereka berempat hanya diam, mereka benar-benar kenikmati apel berbalut saus karamel buatan Kagami. Aomine tampak mengingat sesuatu. Ia berjalan menuju kamar dan kemudian kembali lagi. Saat ia kembali ia membawa sebuah kamera di tangannya.

"Ayo semuanya merapat!" perintah Aomine, Kuroko dan yang lainnya langsung menurut, Aomine mengatur timer pada kamera itu dan. "CARAMEL~"

Keempatnya menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia di foto itu. Namun, terdapat sebuah kejanganggalan pada foto itu. Di foto itu, terdapat penampakan mengerikan. Penampakan itu terlihat duduk di sudut ruangan. Kalau kalian tanya itu apa, Author juga ga tau. Yang pasti foto itu uda sukses membuat Kuroko gemetaran sambil memeluk lengan Akashi erat.

_"Aku ga tau yang nyempil di foto itu apa. Tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih!"_ batin Akashi yang kegirangan karena hingga kini Kuroko masih menempel di lengannya.

Aomine dan Kagami hanya dapat ber-sweat drop ria melihat keduanya,

_"Kami... tidak salah didik kan?"_ tanya Aomine dan Kagami pada hati kecil mereka.

_**To Be Continued**_,

* * *

Ah, entah kenapa ceritanya bisa jadi begini -_- mungkin karena efek ngantuk berat ya? Gomen, chapter yang ini super garing plus kriuk kan? Ah, benar-benar gagal. Rasanya ga mau di share aja dah chap yang ini. Tapi uda terlanjur diketik, dan kalo mau ngetik ulang ga bakal keburu... Jadilah terpaksa mempersembahkan cerita gagal begini -_-a Ah, pokoknya maaf banget. Ceritanya makin lama makin ancur aja ya T^Ta Readers tachi hebat banget bisa tahan dan terus mau baca cerita ga jelas kaya gini. Kalian memang luas biasaaa!


	5. Special Chapter : Author no Koe

**Title : **

**Yahari Ore Tachi no Family wa Maccigatteiru! **

**[Special Chapter ]**

**Note : **

**Sekuel dari AkaKuro no Family**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

[backsound : *kalian bayangin masing-masing*]

Tirai terangkat, tepuk tangan para penonton mulai terdengar, berdirilah 4 pemuda memsona di sana. 2 dari mereka tampak sedang berdebat, sebenarnya ada apa?

"Bagaimana cara membukanya?" "Sudahlah, cepat lakukan!"

"Kalau begitu kau yang lakukan, Ahomine!" "Kau yang bilang mau jadi host utamakan!?"

Keduanya tampak mulai berkelahi, dan tampaknya perkelahian mereka akan jadi perkelahian paling dahsyat dalam sejarah kehidupan umat manusia. Seseorang dengan surai merah-hitam berusaha menengahi keduanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah kalian berdua hentikan!" perintahnya, Akashi dan Aomine melipat tangan mereka di depan dada masing-masing. Memalingkan wajah dan saling membelakangi.

"Bukankah kita membuat acara ini supaya kita tidak kehilanan jam tayang? Kalau malau berkelahi disini, kita akan kehilangan jam tayang lagi loh." Sahut seorang pemuda dengan wajah datar. "Benar juga ya," gumam yang lain.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang membuka acara."

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk, yaa~ Selamat datang di reality (?) show yang dibuat khusus untuk si Author yang sering curhat di tempat yang salah. Bersama saya Aomine Tetsuya dan rekan tersayang saya,"

"A-Aomine Seijuro" "Aomine Daiki" "Aomine Taiga" Sesi perkenalan itu disambut oleh tepuk tangan para penonton.

"Yak, mari kita sambut tamu utama kita, si Author!" Author muncul dari belakang panggung, mulai deh lambai-lambai ga jelas,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita mulai acaranya!" seru Aomine Daiki,

"TUNGGU!" suasana hening seketika, hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar saat ini.

"Kalau hostnya langsung sebanyak ini, aku bisa repot -_- satu-satu dong!" keluh Author. Akhirnya para host itu melakukan janken untuk menentukan siapa host yang akan mendengarkan curhatan Author pertama kali.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Akashi, Author diam tak bergeming,

"Kenapa dia yang pertama huh!?" protes si Author, "Karena aku yang menang janken,"

"Kenapa kau yang harus menang huh!?" "Karena aku tidak pernah kalah,"

Author menghela nafas, ga ada gunanya adu mulut sama anak nyebelin kaya dia. Rasanya author mau santet aja anak nyebelin satu ini. Siapa saja, berikan Author ini Vodoo doll!

"Baiklah, jadi kenapa kita ada di sini?" tanya Akashi, si Author cengo, gimana enggak? Dia yang menyuruh Author buat datang, eh, dia malah menanyakan hal aneh.

"_Ughh, siapa saja! Lempar anak ini ke dasar samudraa!"_ jerit Author, dalam hati tentunya.

Akashi menghela nafas berat, tangannya sibuk memainkan gunting kesayangannya.

"Baiklah, kenapa kau sering curhat di sembarang tempat huh!?" Author cengengesan, garuk-garuk kepala, coba pasang muka seimut mungkin.

"Abisnya aku ga punya tempat curhat," jawab si Author santai, Akashi menggebrak meja.

"Kau tau Author!? Gegara curhatanmu yang ga jelas itu jam tayang kami terpotong!"

Author menunduk, Akashi yang masih emosi terus menceramahi si Author,

* * *

_40 menit berlalu,_

"Kau mengerti AUTHOR!?" "I-iya iya.. aku mengertii T^T" Yak, Akashi Seijuro ini uhuk Aomine Seijuro ini memang patut kita ancungi jempol karena tahan mengoceh selama 40 menit -_- Telinga Author tampak berasap setelah menerima siraman rohani dari Akashi.

Sudah waktunya ganti host, si Author akhirnya dapat menghela nafas lega. Kali ini yang menjadi teman curhat si Author adalah titisan malaikat _*cieeeee_ Aomine Tetsuya!

"Doumo, Author. Bagaimana rasanya mendapat siraman rohani dari Sei-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang kini sudah duduk di sofa.

"Yah, begitulah... Tunggu, SEI-KUN!?" Kuroko angguk-angguk, Author cengo,

"Sejak kapan kamu manggil itu bocah ibl*s itu dengan panggilan begitu!?" tanya Author,

"Yah, nama belakang kamikan resmi diganti hari ini jadi..." jawab Kuroko,

Author angguk-angguk, seolah-olah mengerti padahal memang mengerti.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai saja." Ajak Kuroko, Author angguk-angguk semangat.

"Jadi apa suka duka menulis fanfic ini?" tanya Kuroko, Author mulai mendongeng

"Yah, kalo dukanya ada banyaak banget! Mulai dari kurang tidur, lupa mandi, bahkan makanpun lupa! Rasanya capek mau ngetik, tapi kasian para readers. Jadinya galau sendiri nih, ga bisa ngerjain yang lain T^T Padahal mau nonton KnB series supaya bisa belajar lebih banyak tapi yaah... T^T"

Kuroko menepuk-nepuk punggung Author,

"Jangan sedih thor, para reader juga pasti ngerti kok. Author jangan lupa tidur ya, walaupun sesibuk apa, harus tetap tidur. Kan ga lucu kalo Auhro ketiduran di sekolah. Mandi juga, ga boleh tinggal, Author kan –piiiip- masa ga mandi sih," Author langsung memeluk Kuroko erat-erat, akhirnya! Si Author menemukan orang yang peduli sama Author melebihi perhatian pacar si Author _[emang author punya pacar? (ga punya) Oh .-.]_

Sesaat kemudian, aura pembunuh memenuhi ruagan, bulu kuduk Author berdiri semua. Memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati Akashi tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan. Keringat si Author bercucuran, buru-buru Autho melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko.

"Author kenapa? Kok pucat begitu?" tanya Kuroko polos, Author geleng-geleng,

"Authr baru aja habis liat iblis di belakang sana," tiba-tiba sebilah pisau _'numpang lewat'_, nyaris mengenai pipi si Author, pisau itu kini menancap di dinding. Jantung si Author berdetak ngga karuan, ah, sepertinya author uda pasrah sama nasibnya ya :v

"Maaf, tanganku licin tadi," Akashi nongol dan mengambil pisau itu. Ia menatap Author sinis, kemudian tersenyum nista, seolah mengisyaratkan,

"Beriaplah untuk M-A-T-I" Author menelah ludahnya, keringat terus bercucuran.

"Maafin Sei-kun ya, dia benar-benar ngga sengaja kok," kata Kuroko,

"_Ya! Yaa! Ketidak sengajaannya itu hampir membuat aku mati!"_ pekik Author dalam hati kecilnya. Kuroko melanjutkan pertanyaannya,

"Sekarang Author lagi sibuk apa selain fanfic ini?" Author berfikir sejenak,

"Hng, ngurusin fanfic lainnya, sama ngerjain poster yang ga kunjung kelas karena desainnya ga kelar-kelar. Ah, uda ga tau lagi deh, itu poster mau di apain T^T Author nyerah.."

Kuroko mengusap puncak kepala Author, Pat Pat Pat~

Author merakan kenikmatan sampai langit ke-7~ Tapi lagi-lagi ia terusik oleh aura pembunuh Akashi. _"Ah, tamatlah aku hari ini..."_ pikir Author putus asa.

Sebuah gunting melesat menuju wajah si Author, syukurlah, si Author uda belajar ilmu menghindar dari temen Author yang bilang kalo Kagami pinter menghindari gunting si Akashi (?) _[kok narasinya makin ancur aja ya?]_

Author buru-buru berdiri, "Author mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko,

"Mending curhat di sembarang tempat daripada curhat di tempat berbahaya seperti ini!"

Author ambil ancang-ancang mau lari, namun ia dicegat oleh Aomine dan Kagami.

"Tunggu! Kami belum tampil!" protes si Aomine, disambut anggukan Kagami.

"Peduli amat! Nyawa ku dipertaruhkan disini!" manik hitam Author sesekali melirik si Akashi. Kini Akashi sudah memegang sebuah boneka yang bisa dikatakan mirip Author. Akashi mulai memutilasi boneka, itu, Author semakin gemetaran melihatnya.

"Author? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko sambil menepuk bahu Author,

"Oke, uda cukup, aku pergi dari sini! Ini NERAKAA!" Si Author langsung lari terbirit-birit. Aomine dan Kagami garuk-garuk kepala. Antara sedih dan bingung. Yak Reality show hari itupun berakhir dengan gajenya.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang,

"Tetsuya ga boleh dekat-dekat sama orang lain lagi ya!" Kuroko hanya angguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Aku lapar." Aomine memegangi perutnya yang kotak-kotak itu. Keluarga Aominepun pulang ke rumah mereka untuk makan siang bersama.

Kalau kalian tanya gimana nasib si Author sekarang? Nah kalo itu saya juga ga tau -_- Oke, marilah kita akhiri chapter yang benar-benar berantakan ini. Dimana banyak narasi aneh dan tata bahasa yang super berantakan. Yah, semoga kalian ga menuntut saya karena menciptakan cerita seperti ini. Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menyaksikan [baca : membaca] reality show tergaje ini. Byee-neee,

_To be continued,_

* * *

A/N : Di karenakan kesehatan yang menurun, kemungkinan keterlambatan update akan terjadi. Sekian.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya halo~ Gomen, updatenya telat T^T Yah, harap maklum banyak hal yang harus di kerjakan sih -_- Yah, oke, dari pada ntar saya dilemparin gunting lagi sama si Akashi, gegara curhat sembarangan, marilah langsung saja kita mulai :v

* * *

**Title : **

**Yahari Ore Tachi no Family wa Maccigatteiru! **

**Note : **

**Sekuel dari AkaKuro no Family**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

Aomine bangun di pagi hari, saat matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit. Udara dingin menusuk hingga tulang Aomine _(katanya)._ Sebenarnya ya, Aomine ga mau bangun sepagi ini pada hari libur lagi. Namun kerena perintah sang –uhuk- istri –uhuk- Aominepun terpaksa menurutinya. Ia takut sang pujaan hati mengamuk dan berakhir dengan Aomine tidur di sofa -_- Suami takut istri ternyata w

Aomine berjalan keluar rumah, membuka kotak surat. Seperti biasa, korang pagi sudah menanti, beserta berbagai macam surat tagihan. Namun, di antara tumpukan surat tagihan tersebut, terdapat sebuah surat yang tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya.

Tagihan listrik? Bukan. Tagihan Air? Bukan. Tagihan Pajak Mobil? Bukan juga. Jangan-jangan si Akashi atau yang sekarang namanya jadi Aomine Seijuro ngutang lagi di Maji Burger? _[*digerek fans Akashi*]_

Dari pada kelamaan mikir di luar, Aominepun membawa surat itu masuk. Tunggu! Korannya? Korannya? Dibawa juga dong. Surat tagihannya? Dibiarin ding :v [jangan ditiru yang anak-anak xD]

"Apa yang kau bawa di tangan mu, Daiki?" Aomine menoleh,

"Uh? Koran." Kagami, atau yang sekarang namanya menjadi, Aomine Taiga geleng-geleng.

"Sebelahnya," Aomine ber-oh ria, "Ga tau surat dari fans kali" jawab Aomine asal-asalan.

Kuroko, atau yang sekarang namanya berubah menjadi Aomine Tetsuya nongol beserta wajah datarnya yang makin lama makin datar aja.

"Tetsu, wajah mu perasaan semakin lama sekamin datar -_-" komentar Aomine.

Kuroko meraba-raba wajahnya, kemudian mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, Too-san," Aomine langsung ber-sweat drop ria.

"Tapi, Tetsu, itu bukan pujian." Kuroko garuk-garuk kepala

"Jadi itu apa?" tanya Kuroko, Aomine menggatuk pipinya yang tidak gatal, kemudian angkat bahu.

"Are ._."

Akashi yang muncul entah dari mana, langsung menyambar surat yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Surat dari fans?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko, Aomine, dan Kagami angkat bahu.

"Jadi?" "Sei-kun , di buka saja. Itu amplopnya."

_KREEEEKK_! Akashi merobek amplop yang membungkus surat itu,

"Apa isinya?" tanya Aomine "Isinya ya kertas." Jawab Akashi.

Aomine langsut semaput di tempat. Kagami Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sei-kun, maksud Too-san, isi suratnya." Kata Kuroko,

"Ngomong dong. Pertanyaannya aja uda salah. Dasar Ahomine."

Kagami menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Akashi.

"Kalau kamu mengejek Daiki begitu, berarti kamu mengejek dirimu sendiri dong, Akashi." Akashi menghela nafas panjang-panjang,

"Tapi, Too-san, dan Kaa-san masih memanggilku dengan sebutan Akashi. Bahkan si Author juga." Akashi menoleh ke arah si Author yang seperti biasa nangkring di pojokkan.

"Maaf, kebiasaan." Jawab ketiganya kompak. Akashi bersweat drop ria.

Kuroko meraih kertas yang dari tadi nganggur di tangan Akashi. Ia membuka setiap lipatan pada kertas itu. Yang lain langsung berkumpul mengelilingi Kuroko.

Begini isi suratnya,

_Kepada : Aomine Daiki dan Aomine Taiga  
Dari : Reader yang namanya dilindungi oleh Author _

_"Iya, emang kalian yang salah didik!"_

_Sekian,_

Kuroko dan Akashi, sibuk menahan tawa. Sementara Kagami dan Aomine langsung pundungan dipojokkan bareng si Author.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kalian sudah mau nemanin Author ngetik di pojokkan ya?"

"Author, diam ajah!" jawab Aomine dan Kagami kompak. Sekarang keduanya sedang mewek di pojokkan seperti peserta di reality show lawas Tem*hek-m*hek.

"Ternyata kita ini memang orang tua gagal ya," sesal Aomine,

"Kita gagal membearkan keduanya dengan benar..." tambah Kagami.

Kuroko memandangi orang tuanya dengan iba,

"Too-san, Kaa-san, kalian ga gagal kok..." Kuroko berusaha menyemangati, waah, anak baik / Kuroko melirik ke arah Akashi, beharap ia akan mendapatkan bantuan, namun... Akashinya malah –chiiii **CUEK**—

"Sei-kun, ayolah, bantuin.." rengek Kuroko, Akashi menghela nafas,

"Bukannya tadi Tetsuya juga ikutan ketawa ya?" ujar Akashi, Kuroko langsung pucat dan ikut-ikutan pundungan..

"Maaf sudah jadi anak yang ga baik..." sesalnya, ia mengucapkannya berkali-kali, karena adanya 3 orang yang pundungan sekaligus, membuat aura suram dengan cepat memenuhi ruangan. Ditambah, adanya sumber dari segala aura suram di sana. Membuat aura itu berkembang super cepat, menyesakkan Akashi.

Akashi buru-buru membujuk Kuroko, Aomine, dan Kagami, agar aura kesuraman yang mereka timbulkan segera menghilang.

Setelah semua kembali normal, seluruh aura surampun diserap oleh si Author yang merupakan sumber dari segala macam kesuraman yang ada di dunia_ [katanya] _

Tiba-tiba, si Author buka mulut, mungkin bisa dibilang dia kasih solusi,

"Kalo kalian mau anak-anak kalian di didik ulang, aku tau orang yang tepat."

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke si Author yang masih sibuk ngotak-atik laptopnya.

"Orang yang tepat? Siapa?" tanya Kagami, Author menghela nafas,

"Aku ga yakin dia ini pantas atau enggak. Tapi, dia ini orangnya benar-benar kejam. Dia suka menyindir sambil tersenyum." Jelas si Author,

"Hah? Nyindir sambil tersenyum? Dia pasti orang aneh" ceplos Kuroko,

"Ya, dia orang aneh. Sangking anehnya aku sampai tidak mau bertemu orang itu. Dia begitu menyebalkan. Yah, bisa dibilang dia setingkat dengan si Akashi itulah."

"Setingkat dengan ku? Hooo... menarik, bawa dia..."

"Jangan panggil dia! Jangan panggil dia! Sudah cukup ada satu anak menyebalkan saja di sini!" Aomine memotong kalimat Akashi.

Urat-urat amarah mulai mengumpul di dahi Akashi, aura mengerikan mulai mengelilinya. Tatapan Akashi kini begitu tajam, seolah tatap itu dapat membunuhmu begitu saja.

"Sei-kun, sama Too-san tidak boleh begitu." Nasihat Kuroko, tangan kanannya menepuk bahu Akashi,

"Tetsuya diam saja!" Akashi menepis tangan Kuroko. Kali ini ia benar-benar marah, memotong kalimat Akashi, berarti menentang Akashi.

"A-HO-MI-NE!" Keduanya kini sudah dalam posisi siap tarung. Nampaknya ini adalah pertarungan yang lebih dahsyat dari pada Perang Dunia ke-II. Yah, mereka lawan yang cukup, hmmm, ya begitulah. Walaupun kita sudah tau siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang dari pertandingan ini.

Mereka siap bertarung, READY! SET! GO!

PLETAK! PLETAK!

Loh? Suara apa itu? Kenapa bunyinya seperti kepala yang di pukul panci? Rasanya mereka tadi ga bawa panci deh -_-a Jadi itu apa? Apa? Apa?! Woi! [kenapa narasinya jadi gila begini -_-a]

Di sana, (dimana?) Ah, pokoknya di sana. Aomine dan Akashi memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Yah, bisa kita katankan bahwa itu adalah benjol yang luar biasa hebat. Dan dari benjolan yang cetar membahana itu, dapat diketahui bahwa itu adalah mahakarya dari Kagami-sama! *plok plok plok*

Kagami melipat tangannya di depan dada. Memandang rendah Akashi dan Aomine yang sekarang duduk manis sambil mengelus-elus kepala mereka. Wah, ini merupakan penghinaan besar bagi seorang Aomine Seijuro yang nama lamanya adalah Akashi Seijuro bukan? Hm hm, mungkin sebentar lagi, Author bakal berakhir di gantung pake gunting, seperti Genocider Syo memperlakukan para korbannya. Ya, kalau kalian tanya kenapa, harusnya uda pada tau dong.

Akashi terus melayangkan deathglare pada Author yang masih duduk manis dipojokkan sana. Sementara Kagami masih sibuk menceramahi Aomine dan Akashi, hm, si Kuroko? Dia Cuma duduk manis sambil menyeruput vanila shake yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Kalian mengerti!?" Akashi dan Aomine mengangguk dengan patuhnya. Kagami menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran karena terus-terusan berceramah. Akashi dan Aomine saling melirik dan menggeram satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat seperti anjing dan kucing yang siap berkelahi kapan saja.

"Yosh, yosh, anak dan ayah tidak boleh bertengkar." Kata Kuroko, oh, jangan lupa wajah datar andalannya.

"Tapi yah, sayang banget kita ga bisa ketemu sama orang yang _'katanya' _setingkat dengan ku itu ya." Kata Akashi, sambil mengusap dagunya dengan telunjuk dan jempol.

"Cukup satu orang saja yang seperti mu. Aku tidak terbayang kalau sampai ada 2." Sahut Aomine,

"Yah, maaf saja aku tidak jadi memanggilnya. Karena jika aku memanggilnya aku bisa di protes Reader karena terlalu banyak OC yang masuk ke cerita ini." Jelas Author,

"Eh? Dia bagian dari OC?" tanya Kuroko, Author angguk-angguk,

"Yah, bisa di bilang, dia itu rekan ku -_-a" tukas Author,

"Ngomong-ngomong, OC itu apa?" Kuroko betanya dengan polosnya,

"_Are -_-"_

"Yah, lain kali kau harus memanggilnya kemari ya, Author." Pesan Akashi,

"Ah, aku ga bisa janji." Tanggap Auhtor, Akashi mulai memainkan gunting-guntingnya,

"_Mampus..."_ batin Auhtor, "I-iya, di usahain." Akashi tersenyum puas, puas melihat si Author ketakutan, dan mandi keringat dingin.

Kagami muncul dari dapur dengan senampan eng, apaan ya? Hng, oh, itu adalah nampan yang berisi seteko earl grey, yang mana aromanya sangat menenangkan. Akashi yang tadi sedang emosipun langsung menjadi sangat tenang.

Kagami, good job! Kagami memang –ohok- ibu rumah tangga –ohok- paling top dah! Author buru-buru kabur dengan jurus seribu langkah. Namun, na'as, Author gak **SENGAJA**, menabrak Kagami. Dan hal itu membuat teh yang tadi dibawa Kagami tumpah tepat di atas kepala Akashi [hore! hore!]

Author buru-buru keluar rumah dan mengilang. Sementara yang lain sibuk menenangkan Akashi,

"Sei-kun!? Ga ada yang lukakan?" "Tisu, tisu, mana tisu?"

"Maaf, Akashi! Kaa-san ga sengaja " Urat-urat amarah berkumpul di dahi Akashi, tangannya terkepal, ah, dia benar-benar murka.

"_**AUTHOR!" **_

_To be continued~_

* * *

Ya, halo~ Yeay, di chapter ini Author puas banget godain si Akashi :v Yah, walaupun itu berarti gali lubang kuburan sendiri sih... Dan karena itu, cerita ini ga kocak sama sekali. /nangis di pojokkan/

Ah, terserahlah, yang penting uda bisa balas dendam sama si Akashi, ohohoho. Maaf ya, demi kesenangan pribadi, kepuasan para readers jadi tumbal UoU

Yauda, pokoknya, makasih uda mau meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita ga bermutu ini. Makasih~ :D


	7. Chapter 7 Last Chapter : Sayonara

Ya Halo, akhirnya bisa update juga nih~ Ugghh~

Ano, ne, kemungkinan ini bakal jadi last chapter dari _Yahari Ore bla bla bla _

Yah, karena ini chapter terakhir, author akan berjuang sekeras mungkin agar ceritanya bisa memuaskan. Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini.

* * *

**Title : **

**Yahari Ore Tachi no Family wa Maccigatteiru! **

**[Last Chapter]**

**Note : **

**Sekuel dari AkaKuro no Family**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

Agustus 2,

Aomine masih terlelap di kamarnya, tidur bersama sang Kagami tercinta membuatnya ingin tidur lebih lama. Namun, semua itu tak akan terjadi, karena Aomine di bangunkan secara paksa oleh tamparan seseorang.

Aomine ingin mengerang, namun mulutnya telah di bungkam oleh tangan yang sama dengan tangan yang menamparnya tadi.

Aomine mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menangkap sosok yang kini duduk di atas tubuhnya dan membungkam mulutnya itu.

"Sssttt!" Akashi menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada mulutnya, memerintahkan Aomine untuk tetap tenang. Tampaknya ia tak ingin Kagami terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Aomine bangkit dari tempat tidur dan Akashi turun dari tubuh Aomine. Keduanya berjingkat-jingkat keluar kamar, berusaha untuk tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti maling yang mau nyolong ayam pak RT _[*author di gerek*]_

Sukses keluar dari kamar tanpa suara sedikitpun, keduanya beralih menuju ruang makan. Di sana Kuroko sudah menunggu dengan tenang. Ketiga duduk di meja makan,

"Jadi, kenapa kau membangunkanku seperti itu, Akashi?!" Aomine menatap tajam Akashi, dan tatapan itu dibalas oleh tatapan yang tak kalah tajam oleh Akashi.

"Too-san, apakah Too-san ingat ini hari apa?" Kuroko membuka mulutnya untuk mengentikan acara tatap-tatapan yang baru saja dimulai itu.

Aomine menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya tampak kebingungan,

"Sabtu?" jawabnya asal-asalah, Akashi menepak keras kepala Aomine bagian belakang.

"Oi, teme! Kau mau membuat aku gegar otak atau apa!?" Akashi melayangkan _deathglare_ mematikan pada Aho–Aomine, Aomine langsung bungkam, karena dengan munculnya tatapan itu, berarti sebentar lagi satu atau dua buah gunting keramat akan lepas landas.

"Mattakun, benar-benar Ahomine. Katanya amat sangat mencintai Kaa-san, tapi bisa lupa pada hari ini. Benar-benar Ahomine BODOH!" Akashi memberi tekanan luar biasa pada kata bodoh di akhir kalimat.

Dan itu sukses membuat Aomine merasa sangat down. Kuroko menghela nafas,

"Hari ini ulang tahun Kaa-san, bagaimana Too-san bisa lupa?" Aomine tampak agak terkejut, ia tampak seperti orang yang baru aja kesambet.

"Eh? Tunggu, ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Aomine, Akashi melemparkan kalender padanya.

"Y-yah, kalian benar, ini hari ulang tahunnya. Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya.." Aomine menepuk dahinya yang lebar _[*ngeeeeeek*]_

"Jadi apakah Too-san punya rencana tersendiri untuk merayakannya?" tanya Kuroko,

Aomine mengusap dagunya, mencoba mengingat memori beberapa tahun kebelakang.

"Yah, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya mungkin," jawab Aomine,

"Astaga, apakah kau ini tidak merasa kasihan pada Kaa-san yang selalu mendapatkan pesta peringatan ulang tahun yang sama setiap tahunnya." Akashi menodong Aomine dengan guntingnya, Aomine nyengir.

"Habisnya aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa, saat aku tanya ia ingin apa di hari ulang tahunnya dia selalu menjawab _'melihat senyuman dari orang-orang yang berharha bagiku saja sudah cukup'_ begitu." Akashi dan Kuroko secara kompak menghela nafas.

"Oleh karena itu, kita harus membuat sesuatu yang berbeda tahun ini!" seru Kuroko,

"Kita harus membuat ulang tahun kali ini menjadi benar-benar berkesan!" tambah Akashi,

"Caranya?" Akashi dan Kuroko mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pulpen.

"Nah, kita akan merencanakannya bersama," jelas Kuroko,

"Untuk hal itulah aku membangunkan mu, Ahomine." Sahut Akashi, Aomine hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia tak ingin ribut dengan Akashi hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi Kagami.

SRET! SRET! Ketiganya mulai menyusun rencana, penyusunan rencana ini tak berjalan semulus harapan. Ada berbagai kendala yang menghadang, seperti perbedaan pendapat, kekurangan dana, keterbatasan waktu, hingga ketidak mampuan untuk melakukannya.

Setelah mendiskusikan semua hal bersama-sama selama kurang lebih 2 jam, 29 menit. Akhirnyapun susunan acara ulang tahun spesial untuk Kagami selesai. Kira-kira seperti apa ya? Yak, berikut isi kertasnya ;

* * *

_**Untuk Ulang Tahun Kaa-san/Kagami Taiga Tercinta **_

_-Membuatkan Kaa-san Kue, kue buatan rumah. [Author bertugas mengalihkan perhatian Kagami] _

_-Mendekorasi rumah, _

_-Menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah, _

_-Merayakan semuanya ketika Kaa-san pulang._

* * *

"Eh? Aku yang mengalihkan perhatiannya?" tanya si Author yang tiba-tiba nongol,

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!" seru Akashi antusias, "OU!"

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.55, Kagami keluar dari kamarnya. Di sambut oleh senyuman hangat dari Aomine, Akashi, dan Kuroko. Kagami membalas senyuman itu.

Kagami berjalan mendekati ketiganya, betapa terkejutnya Kagami ketika melihat sarapan pagi ini sudah siap di meja.

"Are, siapa yang memasak sarapan ini?" tanya Kagami, dan tentu saja Aomine, Akashi, dan tak ketinggalan Kuroko mengangkat tangan.

"Hm? Ada angin apa ini? Kesambet sesuatu? Tumben, masak buat sarapan." Tanya Kagami,

"Yaah, ada kalanya kau harus mendapat istirahatkan, Taiga." Kagami blushing, mendengar sang suami tercinta memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

Ketiganyapun sarapan bersama, melahap semuanya dengan lahap. Kebahagiaan menyergapi keluarga kecil itu. Memang tak ada moment paling bagus dalam keluarga selain makan bers45 ama seperti ini.

Setelah selesai makan, Kuroko membantu Kagami membasuh semua piring kotor. Semntara Aomine dan Akashi membersihkan meja makan. Tiba-tiba Author menarik-narik baju Kagami yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring.

"Ada apa, Author?" tanya Kagami, Author menyodorkan dua buah tiket pertandingan basket,

"Mau nonton bersama?" tawar Author, Kagami tampak bersemangat, namun kemudian ia teringat bahwa masih banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan.

"Maaf, ada banyak hal yang harus di urus. Jadi tidak bisa," jawab Kagami, si Author langsung lemes, oh, tentu saja si Author tak lupa memasang wajah _'kasihan' _dan jangan lupakan puppy eyes yang biasanya berhasil meluluhkan hati seseorang.

"Ma-maaf... benar-benar tak bisa.." Author langsung pundungan di pojokkan, Kagami merasa tak tega melihatnya, namun ia harus pada pendirian.

"Pergilah Taiga, kau perlu istirahat sesekali." Kagami menoleh pada Aomine yang entah kesambet apa karena tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

"Sou, sou, Too-san benar. Tidak apa-apa kok Kaa-san." Tambah Kuroko,

"Kami yang akan urus semua pekerjaan rumah," lanjut Akashi,

Kagami terdiam sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas,

"Yakin?" "Ngga apa nih?" Aomine, Akashi, dan Kuroko mengangguk semangat,

"Serahkan semuanya pada kami!"

.

.

.

Kagami berdiri di depan pintu bersama Author,

"Lakukan dengan benar ya, kalau ada yang tidak mengerti segera hubungi aku." Pesan Kagami, Aomine mengangguk, kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kagami.

"Bersenang-senanglah, Taiga." Kagami blushing, kemudian Kagami dan si Authorpun berangkat. Aomine melambaikan tangannya, lambaian itupun dibalas oleh Kagami.

Aomine menutup pintu, kemudian kembali bergabung dengan Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bagi tugas."

"Kuroko yang urus pekerjaan rumah tangganya, aku dan Akashi yang urus kue."

"Hei! Kenapa jadi kau yang memerintah, seharusnya aku!" protes Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk setuju,

"Aku tidak mau mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Telalu berat," keluh Kuroko,

Aomine garuk-garuk kepala, menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengalah,

"Baiklah, kau yang lakukan Akashi," Akashi tersenyum, eng, menyeringai mungkin.

"Kuroko kau mencuci baju, Aomine kau menyapu seluruh rumah, dan aku yang urus kuenya"

"Haah!? Aku yang menyapu? Punggungku bisa sakit bodoh!"

"Diam kau! Ahomine! Lakukan saja! Jangan banyak protes!" Aomine langsung bungkam, ia takut dilempari gunting keramat sama si Akashi.

Ketiganya mulai mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Kuroko mengumpulkan semua pakaian kotor dan memasukkannya ke mesin cuci. [Nahloh, katanya nyuci?] Loh, ga ada yang bilang Kuroko bakal nyuci pake tangankan?

Sementara Aomine memulai kegiatannya menyapu rumah. Keringatnya bercucuran, gimana enggak, rumah segede gitu di sapu sedirian. Kalau kalian tanya rumahnya segede apa, sebut sajalah rumah itu 2 kalinya lapangan bola [buset!?]. Kebayang gak tuh gimana capeknya nyapu rumah segitu gede.

"Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Kagami melakukan hal ini setiap hari," gumam Aomine,

Di dapur, Akashi mulai membuat kue. Ia berencana membuat kue 3 tingkat [uda kaya kue pernikahan aja -_-]

Pengerjaan dimulai, tentu saja dengan membuat adonan kue. Akashi memasukkan telur, mentega, tepung, dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Tak lupa Akashi memasukkan protein, vitamin b, dan kalsium bubuk. Eh, tunggu, ini bukan masakan Riko Aida, jadi bahan-bahan begitu ga bakal masuk ya.

.

.

.

Beralih dari aktivitas rumah gede itu, mari kita lihat keadaan Kagami dan Author.

Keduanya telah selesai menyaksikan pertandingan basket, kini mereka berdua duduk di sebuah kafe,

"Pertandingannya tidak telalu seru ya," ujar Kagami, Author mengangguk sambil menyeruput milk shakenya,

"Permainan Kagami dan yang lain jauh lebih hebat," tukas Author, Kagami tertawa kecil.

Kagami menghela nafas, Author menenglengkan kepalanya,

"Kenapa?" "Tidak, aneh saja mereka tiba-tiba mau mengerjakan semuanya untukku."

"Mereka hanya ingin kau beristirahat kok," ujar Author,

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja ya," harap Kagami, "Semoga,"

.

.

.

**Ting! **

"Oh, sudah siap." Akashi mengeluarkan kue yang sudah matang dari oven.

"Sei-kun, aku bantu menghias kuenya, boleh?" tanya Kuroko, Akashi mengangguk.

"Yah, lagi pula Ahomine tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya," kata Akashi seraya melirik pada Aomine yang sudah tepar di sofa.

Acara menghias kuepun, dimulai!

Kuroko mulai mengoleskan krim putih pada kue yang paling besar, tingkat pertama. Sementara Akashi mengoleskan pada kue tingkat kedua dan ketiga.

"Ah, Tetsuya, ada krim di wajahmu." Akashi menjilat krim yang menempel pada wajah Kuroko.

"Ah, terimakasih, Sei-kun." Kuroko blushing, Akashi hanya garuk-garuk kepala ikut-ikutan malu.

Setelah selesai melapisi kue dengan krim, mereka lanjut ke tahap berikutnya, topping!

Stroberi berjejer ceria di bagian pinggir kue, parutan coklat memenuhi permukaan kue.

Waah, terlihat lezat, kini Akashi tinggal meletakkan sentuhan terakhir, yaitu coklat batang yang di tulis dengan krim putih, _'Happy Birthday, We Love You'_

"Selesai!" seru Kuroko dan Akashi girang, Aominepun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Selesai?" tanya Aomine, Kuroko dan Akashi mengangguk,

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai mendekorasi!" "OU!"

Ketiganya mulai mendekorasi, memotong kertas, tentu saja bagian ini dilakukan oleh Akashi bersama gunting keramatnya, Aomine meniup balon, dan Kuroko hanya melihat dari kejauhan _(eeeehh?)_

30 menit berlalu, akhirnya semuanya siap, bersamaan dengan hal itu pesan dari sang Author,

* * *

_To : Kuroko Tetsuya  
From : Author  
Subject : Uda mau pulang, _

_Oke, kami uda mau pulang, uda di perempatan _

_Author cikawaiikawaaii :v_

* * *

Kuroko ber_sweatdrop_ ria, Kurokopun mencolek bahu si Akashi,

"Mereka datang tuh," Akashi angguk-angguk, Aomine yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Akashi dan Kurokopun langsung ambil posisi,

.

.

.

"Yak, kita sampai," gumam Kagami, Author masih berharap-harap cemas dengan keadaan rumah, _CEKLEK!_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! AOMINE TAIGA!"

_POOF! POOF!_

Potongan-potongan kertas warna-warni memenuhi Kagami _(err, author ga tau gimana cara menggambarkan adegan yang satu ini ToT)_, yah, Kagami sangat kaget, namun disaat yang bersamaan ia sangat bahagia,

"Kaa-san! Otanjubi Omedetou!" "Semoga mata mu terbuka dan meninggalkan Ahomine ini,"

Aomine meluncurkan jitakan dahsyat ke kepala Akashi, Akashi langsung mengusap-usap kepalanya yang di jitak. Aura pembunuh memenuhi Akashi. Aomine mengacuhkannya, _[*gali lubang kubur nih orang*]_

"Taiga, Otanjubi Omedetou. Aku mencintai mu~" Aomine mencium dahi Kagami, Author langsung buru-buru tutup mata /sok polos/ Sementara Kuroko dan Akashi memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Mereka semua (kecuali Author yang harus kembali ke pojokkan dan melanjutkan kisah ini) masuk ke rumah, menuju ruang makan. Kagami terperangah melihat seluruh ruangan yang kini sudah di dekora dengan indahnya. _[ngomong-ngomong, rumah segede itu gimana ngedekornya -_-a]_

Kagami kembali terperangah melihat sebuah kue yang sangat WOW berada di meja makan, hal itu lantas membuat air mata Kagami jatuh. Ia benar-benar terharu melihat hal ini, ia langsung memeluk Aomine, Akashi, dan Kagami.

"Terimakasih... terimakasih..." isaknya, pelukan itu disambut hangat oleh senyuman ketiganya.

"Ayo, sekarang ke main event! Tiup lilin!" seru Kuroko, Aomine menyalakan lilin, lampu telah dimatikan oleh Akashi. Kuroko bersiap dengan kameranya,

_Se~No! Ceklik! Whusssh! _

"Waay, selamat ya!" seru Kuroko dan Akashi kompak, Aomine memeluk Kagami dari belakang. Sebuah ciuman hangatpun mendarat di pipi Aomine.

"Heee, kami juga mau!" protes Kuroko, disambut anggukan Akashi,

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan si Ahomine itu mendapatkan cinta dari Kaa-san sepenuhnya!"

Kagami mengusap puncak kepala kedua putranya itu, ia kembali teringat pada hari dimana ia dan Aomine mengadopsi Akashi dan Kuroko. [eh? Author ga ada cerita ya? :v]

"Kaa-san, tadi saat meniup lilin Kaa-san tidak lupa membuat permintaankan?" tanya Kuroko, Kagami mengangguk disertai senyuman bahagia.

"Baiklah, ayo kita potong kuenya," ajak Aomine, Akashi melemparkan gunting pada Aomine,

"Makan saja yang dipikirkan!" gerutunya, Aomine mengelus-elus dadanya, ia terkejut, syukurlah ia mampu menghindari gunting itu :v Kan ga lucu kalo tiba-tiba Aomine tewas dan akhirnya hari ini berakhir dengan tangisan Kagami, bener gak?

"Ayo, ayo kita potong!" sahut Kagami, "Waay, makan kue!"

"Tunggu, aku saja yang potong!" "Aku mau dapat potongan pertama!"

"Potongan pertama itu untuk Kaa-san! Dasar Ahomine bodoh!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan bodoh di belakang kalimat mu itu hah!?"

"Too-san, Sei-kun, jangan bertengkar," Kagami tersenyum bahagia melihat ketiganya.

"_**Semoga kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya!" **_

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Author Note :**

Ya haloo~ Akhirnya selesai! Yeeay! /sujud syukur/ Makasih yaa atas dukungan kalian selama ini, yah sedih juga sih mesti berakhir disini, tapi mau gimana lagi.. /nangis di pojokkan/

Kalian tau, senang itu kalau bikin fanfic banyak yang review positif. Sedih itu di saat bikin fanfic banyak yang review negatif. Tapi author bakal lebih sedih kalau ga ada sama sekali yang review.

Oleh karena itu, review kalian itu adalah energi buat Author~ Makasih yaa uda mau nge-review cerita yang gaje dan gak bermutu ini /nangis di pojokkan/

Kalian tau, hal yang bikin beraaat banget untuk mengakhiri cerita ini adalah, karena Author uda teranjur jatuh cinta sama kalian /nangis di pojokkan (lagi)/

Oke, dari pada Author kebanyakan nangis di pojokkan melulu, ayo akhiri di sini. Makasih yaa, sampai jumpa di cerita author berikutnyaa! Aishiteruuu~ :*


End file.
